Sweet Sacrifice
by Frozenheart7
Summary: [Reto Weskerfield] ¿Pesaba más su sed de venganza o la mentalidad frágil de la chiquilla? Él quería recuperar su humanidad y Claire pagaría las consecuencias de ese incontrolable deseo. Ella había sido la elegida como sacrificio para descargar el odio que Wesker sentía hacia su hermano mayor.


**Sweet Sacrifice**

 **One-Shot**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident evil, Claire y Wesker no me pertenecen. Solo la trama de esta perturbadora historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido muy turbio, hay desgaste físico y mental de algunos personajes. Contenido lemmon. No esperéis un fic lleno de rositas, miel y amor. El Weskerfield no es siempre bonito.

 **Dedicatoria:** A todos los shippers de esta extraña pareja. También a Adry, la fundadora, digamos, del pairing. Muchos se han enamorado de él por tu culpa, querida.

 **Agradecimientos:** Como siempre, a mi Beta Light of Moon 12. Ya sabes, te quiero hermana mayor del mal. También a Irenuca, que me asusta cuando saca su Belcebú interior por culpa de no dormir. Al resto de hermanas malvadas también, y con eso me refiero a Zhines y Addie Redfield.

 **Recomendación musical:** Sweet Sacrifice de Evanescence

* * *

 _ **You poor, sweet, innocent thing; dry your eyes and testify.**_

 _ **You know you live to break me, don't deny sweet sacrifice.**_

* * *

¡Sacadme de aquí, malditos!- Exclamó la joven pelirroja.

Estaba dando golpes contra la puerta de metal, su palma le ardía y su voz se estaba desgastando de tanto gritar. La celda estaba sumida en la penumbra, había ido a tientas hacia el portón porque podía ver una línea de luz debajo de este. Pasó a golpear con el pie reconsiderando si todo el esfuerzo valía la pena. Ya llevaba más de media hora causando alboroto y solo se había ganado algún que otro golpe en la puerta como advertencia. Estaba segura que se enfrentaba a gente peligrosa, importante y con mucha paciencia ya que se estaba ganando a pulso un aviso más severo. Durante el trayecto hacia estas instalaciones había estado sedada, pero cuando llegó la droga ya había desaparecido casi por completo de su organismo y pudo distinguir algunas imágenes. Estaba cien por cien segura de que en uno de los pasillos vio el logo de Umbrella estampado.

Apenas había pasado un trimestre de los sucesos de Rockfort, una vez el bioterrorismo se metió en su vida no pudo escapar de él. Las pesadillas, la implicación inconsciente, las ganas de hacerle pagar a todos esos bastardos el daño que habían hecho… en alguna parte, su alma se había oscurecido.

Pese a mostrarse desafiante ante los guardias y ser rebelde en todos los aspectos, debía admitir que en su interior estaba asustada. ¿Pero quién no lo estaría? Debería estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones ya que había pasado por un par de parecidas.

La tragedia de Raccoon City y el incidente de la isla Rockfort. Sus dos experiencias más traumáticas de su vida, incluso superando la muerte de sus padres. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un día los muertos revivirían en forma de monstruos caníbales? Se trataba del mundo real, no de ninguna película barata de ciencia ficción. Sabía la ironía de la situación: todo el equipo de policía de la ciudad no pudo contra tales abominaciones. En cambio, una universitaria, un policía novato y una niña de doce años si. Era un milagro haber salido viva de ese infierno, y era aún más increíble el estar sana y salva tras vivir otra situación de riesgo parecida en la isla de los Ashfords y la Antártida.

Sabía que Umbrella seguía haciendo experimentos entre las sombras. Y era consciente también de que quién hubiera planeado su secuestro era alguien perspicaz y poderoso. Eso era lo que más le inquietaba. ¿Qué debería querer algún empresario poderoso de Umbrella de una chiquilla en paro y apenas graduada? No entendía ese punto. Quizás solo necesitaban cobayas de laboratorio, pero la teoría no le convencía.

Pasó a golpear con los pies ya que sus manos se encontraban enrojecidas totalmente.

-¡Bastardos, no tenéis derecho a retenerme!

En el pasillo, un par de guardias pasaron por delante de la celda de esa mujer chillona. Habían recibido órdenes directas del jefe, debían hacerla callar. Ellos simplemente eran un par de vigilantes, no iban por la vida repartiendo tundas. Usar la violencia contra una jovencita no les sonaba nada tentador. Aunque no les quedaba ningún otro remedio, el capitán les haría papilla si no cumplían con su cometido.

-¡Joder, quiero salir!- Gritó una vez más la pequeña motociclista.

Estaban discutiendo en el corredor sobre cómo convencer a la universitaria de que guardase silencio. Seguramente la habían estado tratando con violencia desde el rapto y no se vería dispuesta a cooperar. Necesitaban hacerle entender de buenos modos que debía parar de chillar o no duraría ni dos días en pie.

-¡Ya estoy harta, acabad conmigo ya, cobardes!

Un hombre caminaba enfadado por las galerías del centro subterráneo. Sus guardias eran unos inútiles y no sabían cumplir con su trabajo. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, debía acudir él a hacer la faena bien hecha. Era lo que tenía ser el jefe, poder ordenar a cualquiera, pero en el fondo saber que el propio mandamás es el que puede cumplir las órdenes mejor que nadie.

Pasó por el lado de los dos vigilantes y le arrebató la llave de la célula a uno de ellos.

-Retiraos.- Ordenó con voz ronca.

Los hombres no dudaron en cumplir sus nuevas órdenes, agradeciendo mentalmente que no los despidieran o metieran bronca por no cumplir con el cometido asignado. Nadie se atrevió a replicarle ya que el tirano era frío y cortante como el filo de una navaja. El hombre con gafas de sol metió la llave en la cerradura, dispuesto con acabar el escándalo.

Claire escuchó unas voces y luego a alguien dando órdenes. Por alguna extraña razón esa voz le resultó familiar. Quizás había mucha gente que conocía encubierta por Umbrella y ella sin tener ni idea. Se retiró unos cuantos pasos atrás al escuchar el tintineo de unas llaves y el 'clic' de la cerradura.

Al entreabrirse la puerta, las luces se abrieron, blancas e intensas. La chica se cubrió los ojos por inercia ya que tanta iluminación la había hecho llorar involuntariamente. Pasar de la oscuridad total a una luz digna de un estadio no era algo que sus ojos pudieran acostumbrarse fácilmente. Dio unos pasos atrás al ver que un hombre entrajado no venía con buenas intenciones.

El rubio avanzó enfurecido y dio un golpe en un costado de la menor Redfield que la hizo caer al suelo. Ella gimoteó de dolor al darse en las costillas contra la cornisura de una cama al caer. Se tocó en el abdomen dolorida y luchó por detener el recorrido que pequeñas gotas de sal hacían por sus mejillas.

No tuvo tiempo para levantarse, el hombre con fuerza de titán la tomó por el pelo. La obligó a levantarse de un modo lastimero, el cuero cabelludo le ardía como mil demonios.

El agresor disfrutó con los alaridos de sufrimiento que daba la niña, eran como música para sus oídos. La menor intentó liberar su rojiza melena de las garras de ese tirano, pero no pudo. En lugar de eso, el mayor la aventó contra el colchón de la cama, soltándola de golpe. Ella se retorció aún en la agonía del maltrato. Instantes después el hombre también se subió en el colchón. Ella abrió los ojos por primera vez y pudo ver con claridad a su agresor.

Era Albert Wesker.

El hombre con habilidades poderosas, fuerza de un camión que cualquiera envidiaría y desearía tener. Se lo encontró en la isla y lo reconoció por las fotos, -que Chris a veces le enseñaba-, del equipo. A pesar de eso, nunca lo había conocido en persona, solo en Rockfort tuvieron ese encuentro donde casi la aniquilaba.

El ex-capitán de los STARS se subió encima del cuerpo tembloroso de la pelirroja y puso una mano en su cuello. Empezó a ejercer presión, ahogándola y haciendo que el flujo sanguíneo no pudiese seguir con su curso natural.

Había ordenado que secuestraran a la hermanita de su peor enemigo para terminar con lo que empezó. Quería causarle sufrimiento a Chris y su mejor manera para hacerlo era a través de su pequeña hermana. Tan grácil, llena de vida, hermosa… terminaría con su existencia y personalmente enviaría el cadáver a Chris. ¡Cuanto lo disfrutaría! No se podía ni imaginar la cara de su enemigo al ver a su ser más querido muerto. Eso le perseguiría durante años, sería la mejor tortura.

Pero… ¿Habría alguna manera de atormentarlo más? Hasta el punto de que no quisiera vivir y se sintiese como el mísero y estúpido muchacho que era.

Sintió las pequeñas manos de la estudiante intentando despegar los dedos enguantados de su diminuto cuello. Abría la boca desesperadamente para intentar atrapar un poco de oxígeno, pero la presión llegaba hasta tal punto que no podía ni girar la cabeza. Era como estar clavada entre ladrillos.

-Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, Redfield.

Sin embargo, por su mente cruzó una idea mejor que matarla. Podía atormentarla, torturarla, machacarla hasta que solo fuera una pequeña criatura asustadiza. Traumatizarla, reducirla a cenizas mentalmente. Entonces podría mandarla de vuelta a su querido hermano. Sería como un error, un tremendo descuido por parte del mayor Redfield, le recordaría que había sido un mal hermano. No podría ni mirarla a la cara, ella sería el recordatorio viviente de los despistes de Chris. Su única familia se convertiría en su peor pesadilla. Le perseguiría como una maldición, preguntándole con la mirada opaca el porqué la dejó sola y no evitó que pasara por ese sufrimiento.

La mano de Albert paró de apretar el cuello de la chica, pero no la soltó.

La miró a través de sus lentes oscuros, considerando su última idea. Sus ojos, vivaces y azules como el cielo le suplicaban piedad. Realmente era preciosa. Una lástima que fuera una Redfield, su destino ya estaba sentenciado. La observó una vez más, sus mejillas rojizas, contrastando su piel pálida de tal modo que parecían un par de manzanas. Sus labios abriéndose, buscando el aire que tanto ansiaba para poder vivir. Ese olor tropical que desprenía su tez de porcelana...

Conectaron sus ojos por unos minutos, sin decirse nada. Él aflojó su horca y ella pudo respirar con normalidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba deprisa y a ella estaba retornando el color porcelana que tanto la caracterizaba. Su rostro era algo que le llamaba la atención, su piel pulcra sin imperfecciones, como una muñeca artesana. Su larga cabellera rojiza tampoco se quedaba atrás, era una combinación letal, como la sangre y la nieve.

Su mano a veces pensaba en presionar su cuello hasta reventarle la yugular, pero al final no lo hizo.

La pelirroja miró asustada a Wesker, que parecía haberse congelado. No la había soltado, pero dejaba que respirase bien. Aunque al principio le costó, le aguantó la mirada, encarándole, demostrando que no era una criatura débil como él estaría pensando en esos instantes.

Él sería su tormento y ella su dulce sacrificio para satisfacer un odio que el tirano albergaba en su pútrido y oscuro corazón.

* * *

 _ **It's true, we're all a little, insane.**_

 _ **But it's so clear now that I'm, unchained.**_

* * *

El día siguiente ordenó a sus subordinados que le trajeran un poco de comida. Viviría, pero bajo pésimas condiciones. Se aseguraría de proporcionarle solo lo más elemental para sobrevivir, no cumpliría ningún capricho y no la sacaría de esa mugrienta celda.

Llegada la tarde decidió bajar a ver a su pequeña mascota. No era más que eso, a él le divertía ver desesperación en sus ojos aguamarina.

Cuando abrió la puerta de metal, la chica se abalanzó sobre él con un tenedor en mano. ¿Acaso esa niña era idiota? ¿De verdad creía que con un mero trozo de metal podría acabar con su vida? No valía la pena provocarlo de esa manera.

La mandó volando hacia una de las paredes de la estancia. De nuevo dio otro de sus gritos agudos. ¡Cómo se divertiría con ella!

Se acercó a su cuerpo tirado en el suelo y se agachó, arrebatándole el utensilio de cocina de la mano. Hizo una nota mental para que los guardias retiraran todos los objetos afilados de la prisión. No se permitiría un atentado contra su vida y menos, si en algún caso se diera, un intento de suicidio.

Le dio un pequeño golpe en la mejilla con el zapato. La chica se retorció, pero no daba indicios de querer ponerse en pie.

-Levanta.

La chica así lo hizo, secándose con una de sus mangas alguna lágrima que había resbalado de sus ojos por culpa del doloroso impacto.

En comparación con él, la pelirroja era diminuta. Le llevaba dos cabezas y su cuerpo era pequeño y débil. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a esa mocosa que podría contra él? Se notaba que tenía ganas de que empezara la tortura.

-Cámbiate.- De la boca de Wesker solo salían órdenes secas.

La menor vio como el bioterrorista le tendió una triste bata holgada de laboratorio. Ella hizo el amago de mirar hacia el baño, donde un pequeño trozo de tela la podría cubrir mientras se cambiara.

El rubio, como si leyera sus pensamientos, negó con la cabeza. La chica tomó la bata blanca de hospital y quiso irse hacia un lado, pero el tirano la agarró por la muñeca fuertemente y no la soltó.

-Ahora.

La chica tiró de su mano, pero él no la soltó.

-¡Para! ¡No puedes obligarme!

-No me repliques, estúpida mocosa.

Le dio un último tirón que la hizo volver justo delante de él. La jaló contra su cuerpo hasta que ella pudo percibir el aliento mentolado en su frente.

-Tengo poca paciencia, dearheart. No hagas que se agote.- Dijo casi susurrando.

¿Porque la llamaba por un mote cariñoso? Él no sentía ningún cariño por ella.

El genocida se cansó de esperar y decidió tomar el asunto entre sus manos. La hizo girar y la pegó contra su cuerpo. Una de sus manos la enredó en su cintura, sujetando brazos y torso. Con la otra le agarró el cuello de la camisa. Desgarró su ropa con un rápido zarpazo. La superviviente de Raccoon City se resistió, moviéndose todo lo que podía, pero al final el criminal terminó ganando, la había dejado descubierta. Sin parte superior, solo con la ropa interior cubriéndola. Él siguió con su tortura y le bajó la cremallera de la falda oscura de tubo. Esta se deslizó entre las largas piernas de la pelirroja. La liberó de mala gana y la terminó tirándola al suelo de un empujón.

La chica se cubrió por instinto, no dudaba que su captor tenía intenciones turbias con ella.

El rubio pudo apreciar la ropa interior de la niña, llevaba unos bordados blancos en las puntas y un estampado floral. No se esperaba nada distinto, era una patética Redfield. Sus labios no pudieron resistir esbozar una sonrisa burlona. Sus ojos rojizos se encendieron debajo de sus gafas de sol.

-Muy bonitas…- Comentó sarcásticamente.

Le lanzó a la cara el batín blanco y ella lo atrapó con el brazo. Se lo puso rápidamente, intentando cubrir su cuerpo en mayor medida en todo momento. Terminó de soltar su pelo de la liga, que lo mantenía en un moño deshecho de tanto forcejear. Se levantó y encaró a su captor, dedicándole una mirada de desafío incluso sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder.

-" _Está mejor sin él."_ \- Pensó refiriéndose al batín.

La verdad, su cuerpo era digno de ser otra estatua en un museo de musas griegas. Su pelo ondulado por rebeldía era largo como una cascada de magma. Y sus ojos eran dos joyas preciosas azules, como un bonito par de zafiros. Se lo volvió a repetir internamente, era una lástima que fuera una maldita Redfield.

-Púdrete.- Contestó ella desafiante.

No vio a venir el tortazo que él le pegó en la mejilla. Su pómulo ardía y se lo cubrió con una de sus manos heladas. Miró a las lentes oscuras de Wesker, creyó poder distinguir un brillo ámbar desde detrás de ellas. Justo como en Rockfort.

-Aquí el que manda soy yo.- Su tono de voz asesino haría intimidar a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, ella no cedería tan fácilmente. Como todo Redfield, su espíritu flameante podría más que los deseos de sumisión de Albert. Le iba a escupir en la cara, pero la mano del tirano llegó a tiempo a su boca. Tuvo que tragar la saliva y darse por vencida por esta vez… No se lo pondría tan fácil. Su rapidez y fuerza serían un problema a la hora de enfrentarse a él.

-Tú te lo has buscado.

El genocida fue hacia una esquina donde había unas cadenas que se utilizaban en caso de que los sujetos de experimentación tuvieran el riesgo de mutar. Esas celdas se habían estado usando para experimentos con virus y era donde se mantenían retenidos a los sujetos experimentales.

La chiquilla aprovechó que el ex-capitán la dejó por un momento y corrió hacia la puerta cerrada. Tomó el pomo e intentó abrirla. Hizo más fuerza y golpeó el metal, rezando para que algún milagro sucediera y el maldito portón se abriera. Tiró de la manivela de la puerta, estaba totalmente bloqueada.

Justo cuando estaba por probarlo de nuevo, el científico la tiró hacia atrás. Con una mano le obligó a recostarse en el suelo. Ella pataleó, pero él se sentó encima de sus caderas para evitar golpes. Él le apartó la frondosa melena de su delicado cuello. Cuando tuvo su piel despejada, le ató una especie de collar de metal. La niña sintió demasiada presión en la garganta, -donde había manchas negruzcas del intento de ahogamiento del día anterior-, y se intentó soltar. La cría no paraba de moverse, él tuvo que sujetarla por las mejillas con el dedo índice y el pulgar para que parase quieta y le prestase atención.

-Tú eres mi mascota.- Resaltó lentamente cada palabra, como si fuera sorda y tuviera que leerle los labios.

Por supuesto no faltó el típico espíritu desafiante de un Redfield. Wesker sabía que la mocosa no se quedaría callada y aceptaría de buena gana su posición como esclava.

-Por mí puedes meterte el collar por el culo.

Después de esa descarada contestación, el rubio le hizo pagar por cada una de sus palabras. Fue tan fuerte el enfrentamiento que la chica terminó inconsciente, con manchas moradas en las piernas y los brazos.

* * *

 _ **Fear is only in our minds.**_

 _ **Taking over all the time.**_

 _ **Fear is only in our minds.**_

 _ **But it's, taking over all the time.**_

* * *

 _Cuando salía de las oficinas de Terra Save vio algo sospechoso. Había un par de furgonetas negras aparcadas por toda la calle, otra camioneta oscura parecía seguirla. Su apartamento no estaba lejos de la sede de la ONG así que fue a la entrevista para el trabajo a pie. Así es, tomó la decisión de ayudar a las víctimas del bioterrorismo uniéndose a una ONG donde buscaban voluntarios que ayudasen a reconstruir lugares destruidos, proteger a civiles inocentes y administrar vacunas. A Chris no le pareció buena idea que su hermana de uniese a la BSAA, por eso Claire quiso unirse a Terra Save, porque no correría tantos riesgos, que era lo que le preocupaba principalmente a su hermano._

 _Deseaba no haberse puesto tacones ya que los pies la estaban matando. La falda negra de tubo estaba impidiéndole caminar con soltura y mucho menos correr. Eso le pasaba por arreglarse, pero era la normativa. Se tenía que ver bien ante sus, -esperaba-, futuros jefes, para poder avanzar en el terreno profesional. Su pelo estaba recogido en un chongo bien elaborado, con algunos mechones y el flequillo suelto. Se había maquillado, algo que casi nunca hacía ya que no era necesario. Se había atrevido poniéndose una camisa blanca, mostrando gran parte de su bonito escote. Ella no era de ese tipo de empresarias, pero por un día le vino de gusto esforzarse en arreglarse._

 _Iba por menos de la mitad de la ruta a su pequeño hogar y ya había visto varios indicios muy sospechosos. Evitó voltearse para que nadie supiera que se había dado cuenta de que la perseguían sigilosamente. No aceleró el pasó aún, necesitaba una buena estrategia. Sacó su celular, fingiendo que la estaba llamando. Eso le enseñaba Chris cuando era adolescente, los secuestradores no se atrevían a llevarse a una persona que llamaba por el móvil. Si así lo hicieran, los criminales correría el riesgo de que el rehén hablase de más y desvelase información que los pudiera llevar a la cárcel._

 _Podía tratarse de una paranoia suya, pero viendo todas las cosas extrañas e "imposibles" que le habían sucedido, -a tan temprana edad-, prefirió no pasar por alto esa situación. En un banco estaba sentado un hombre de mediana edad, con gafas de sol, el pelo oscuro y un teléfono en mano. Se quedó mirando a Claire Redfield, su principal objetivo. La chica era astuta y sabia que intuía que algo tramaban._

 _Chris ya la había advertido más de una vez. En el mercado bioterrorista había gente peligrosa. Si su ex-capitán era uno de los empresarios más importantes en el campo, ella, al ser una Redfield, podría salir perjudicada. Sabía que los de Umbrella no tenían miedo a ensuciarse las manos._

 _Cambió la ruta por la que pensaba ir, colándose por un callejón pútrido y abandonado. Estaba desierto y olía muy mal. Empezó a correr, al menos nadie la miraría como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Si estaban intentando perseguirla, perderían la pista. La gente que organizaba secuestros estudiaba bien a sus víctimas, esperaba que su estrategia funcionase. Cuando llegó al final del callejón maltrecho -que llevaba a una de las avenidas más famosas de Washington- sus esperanzas de escapar se reducieron considerablemente. Se topó de cara con uno de los hombres entrajados que iban dentro de una de las furgonetas negras. No tenía pinta de ser simpático y seguro que no quería tener una charla amistosa. Vio cómo iba a lanzarse encima de ella, queriendo dejarla inconsciente o hacer algo peor. Ella retrocedió por puro instinto y cuando se giró vio que detrás de ella se aproximaban dos hombres más, con la misma vestimenta que su atacante._

 _Descartó la idea de correr, sabía que no podría escapar del primero y menos del segundo. Lanzó un puñetazo en la nariz de su oponente, pero este estaba más formado que ella y logró capturar su muñeca. La inmovilizó por ambos brazos y la retuvo, haciendo imposible el zafarse. Los otros dos agentes que la venían persiguiendo se encargaron de mojar una tela con cloroformo, llevándola a la inconsciencia antes de que la pelirroja pudiese hacer algo._

 _Una de las furgonetas aparcó justo delante de la salida del atajo, sin levantar sospecha alguna. Nadie vio como la mujer había sido llevada a rastras dentro del vehículo. Sus gritos ahogados por un simple pedazo de ropa fueron la única protesta contra el delito que esos hombres realizaron._

* * *

 _ **Do you wonder why you hate?**_

 _ **Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**_

* * *

Durante los siguientes dos días, ella no recibió ninguna visita por parte del cruel captor. Lo que le hizo más rábia fue que los guardias habían empezado a traer su comida en tazones… ¡Como si fuera un perro! Y encima sin cubiertos. Estaba claro quién fue el desgraciado que dictó las órdenes.

No sabía qué hora era. Solo tenía luz durante media hora para comer y cuando Wesker entraba en la celda. Como había estado inconsciente y no había ventanas, no tenía ni idea si era de noche o de día. Y lo peor de todo era que cuando se disponía a dormir, los malditos guardias encendían las luces. Estaba vigilada por las cámaras las 24 horas al día. Y estaba convencida de que Wesker tenía contratados a guardias exclusivamente para vigilarla e incluso diría que él mismo se ocupaba personalmente.

Estar encerrada todo el día la hacía aburrirse. A parte de sus intentos en vano de dormir, su único pasatiempo era pensar. No había ni un solo momento libre que pensara en su hermano mayor. Él se había embarcado en un nuevo proyecto junto con Jill y algunas personas que estaban en contra del bioterrorismo. Ya hacía un mes que había nacido la BSAA, una organización que luchaba contra las BOWs. Las amenazas bioterroristas ya eran un hecho y un peligro mundial. Por eso, -a parte de la BSAA y Terra Save-, se habían fundado varias organizaciones del gobierno, ONG… Para luchar por la causa. Y tenían éxito, -las víctimas, sobrevivientes y familiares de gente que perdió la vida en Raccoon City-, se unían a la batalla. Incluso en los otros continentes se habían fundado distintas ramas de la BSAA.

En cuanto a Sherry y a Leon, los dos estaban bajo la protección del gobierno estadounidense. El ex-policía de la RPD se convirtió en un agente especial. Estaba casi siempre de misiones, persiguiendo a contrabandistas de virus en el mercado negro. La pequeña hija de Birkin había quedado en el programa de protección de testigos.

El mayor observaba a su prisionera por la cámara de seguridad. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y en su diminuto cuerpo al descubierto. Lo que le pasaba por la mente, sus instintos carnales, lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos… Eso sería la peor tortura que se le podría hacer a una cría de apenas cumplida la mayoría de edad.

Se levantó de su asiento y tomó entre sus manos la llave de la celda. Necesitaba hacerle una pequeña visita.

* * *

 _ **One day I'm gonna forget your name.**_

 _ **And one sweet day you're gonna drown in my, lost pain.**_

* * *

El captor había entrado en la jaula de su pequeño canario, y se había encontrado con la chica tumbada en el suelo, mirando el techo. Se estaba tocando el collar y su respiración era costosa. El tirano se acercó con pasos elegantes y se arrodilló, encontrándose con esas aguamarinas que le preguntaban lo que le haría esta vez. Sin embargo, él tomó el collar y la desató, tirando a un lado el metal, inservible ya. Claire tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se palpó su piel maltratada, disfrutando de sentir el aire en sus pulmones de nuevo.

Cuando estaba por levantarse, fue demasiado tarde.

El rubio la tomó del pelo y la obligó a alzarse. La llevó hasta la pared y la estampó con su cuerpo. La tomó con brusquedad desde debajo de la barbilla, con toda la mano, levantando su rostro. La examinó por unos segundos, mirándola con un brillo rojo asesino de detrás de sus lentes. Ella le golpeó el pecho con las manos, pero no funcionó, nada le detendría. Chocó contra sus labios torpemente y luego pasó a deshacerse de su cinturón mientras de mala manera le besaba y lamía salvajemente las mejillas como el depredador que era.

La chica intentó moverse, huir, esconderse, escapar como fuera, pero el cuerpo de Albert era como un muro inamovible. La otra mano del hombre le apretó el cuello, obligándola a dejarse de mover. Después de deshacerse de sus pantalones y tirar a Claire encima de la cama, toda cordura se fue por la borda.

Entre las blancas paredes se escuchaban sollozos llenos de miedo. Pequeñas gotas de sal resbalaban por las delicadas mejillas de la pelirroja.

Las caricias indecentes, el temblor de su cuerpo, las cínicas palabras, las súplicas desesperadas, las crueles risas, el llanto incontrolable, los dementes gemidos, los desgarradores gritos de dolor…

Una pequeña herida, producto de la fuerza impuesta por un mordisco de Wesker se abrió. Comenzó a brotar una cantidad mínima de sangre en su cuello y luego lo lamió, degustando el líquido carmesí de la pequeña Redfield. Cuán dulce podía resultar el sabor de la venganza.

El tirano dio un sonido gutural al hundirse con fuerza en el cuerpo de Claire. La tenía agarrada por las muñecas y lo único que ella podía hacer era rezar para que parase. Si hablaba la hacía callar, impedía que pudiese refugiarse en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, no podía escapar de esa pesadilla. Su peso estaba encima de su cuerpo, teniendo acorralada a la chiquilla. Sus respiraciones aceleradas indicaban que el muy bastardo disfrutaba de apoderarse de su cuerpo, alma y pensamientos.

El dolor invadió su vientre bajo y no pudo reprimir otro aullido de agonía en estado puro. La presión era cada vez más fuerte y el ex-capitán no tenía intenciones de parar esa tortura. De vez en cuando la cabeza se le iba, reclamando la inconsciencia, pero el cuerpo de su agresor no le daba ningún respiro. En lugar de eso, aceleró sus embestidas, a un ritmo inhumano e imposible de seguir para la universitaria, hasta tal punto que la madera crujía y el cabezal de la cama daba golpes contra el grueso muro insonorizado.

Antes de que Wesker llegase al clímax, la menor quedó inconsciente, su cuerpo ya había tenido bastante del abuso y no podía aguantar despierto. Ya que sus otros sistemas de defensa no habían sido útiles, su cuerpo habló por ella, haciendo que su consciente no tuviese que sufrir tal tortura. Una última lágrima resbaló por la piel de la chiquilla y su cabeza se tumbó, su cuerpo ya no opuso ninguna resistencia. Sus manos dejaron de ejercer prisión y una respiración calmada y regular era lo único que indicaba a simple vista que seguía con vida.

Albert vio como la niña había caído en la inconsciencia. Le soltó las muñecas y recargó su cabeza rubia en su cuello, oliendo el ligero aroma natural de vainilla y frutas que desprendía. Sacó por completo su lado salvaje y no se contuvo de divertirse. Ese abuso duró un buen rato, hasta que el rubio estuvo satisfecho.

La había tenido a su merced y había satisfecho sus deseos carnales con ella. Salió del cuerpo maltratado de Claire. Las manchas moradas estaban repartidas por varias zonas de su piel, desde el cuello hasta las muñecas y las piernas. Le secó un poco de sangre que le salía de las mordidas del cuello. Miró a la menor Redfield, con la bata desgarrada y con la parte más íntima de su ser sangrando.

No estaba orgulloso de haber usado su fuerza más bruta para que el cuerpo de su rehén le perteneciera, pero… ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentía tan vivo? Su cuerpo exigiendo el calor de otra persona… Desde que "murió" en la mansión Spencer nunca había sentido nada tan intenso. Ella había despertado sus instintos más primitivos y lujuriosos.

Después de ese arranque pasional, el tirano la llevó a una habitación de enfermería. Cerró con el pestillo para que nadie los interrumpiera. La conectó a una máquina que hacía un seguimiento a sus signos vitales y le proporcionó oxígeno con una máscara. Necesitaba asegurarse de que sobreviviría si la devolvía en algún lugar donde su hermano se la pudiera encontrar por casualidad.

Le puso otra bata nueva ya que la anterior estaba manchada de sangre y desgarrada en varias partes. Su corazón palpitaba débilmente, pero con regularidad. Le puso una vía intravenosa, administrando un suero para mantener su cuerpo nutrido.

No quería correr el riesgo de devolverla ahora, esperaría a que despertase.

* * *

 _ **I dream in darkness I sleep to die, erase the silence, erase my life.**_

* * *

Claire se sentía flotando en una nube, estaba bastante mareada. Escuchaba un pitido de fondo, como si estuviese marcando unas pulsaciones. Sus últimos recuerdos estaban difusos. Recordaba oscuridad, un par de ojos rojos asesinos y dolor. Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, el mínimo intento de moverse le hacía retorcerse.

Albert alzó la vista, hacía un par de días que su prisionera había estado en la inconsciencia. Le pareció ver que la niña se movía y despertaba. Los latidos habían aumentado el ritmo. Se levantó de la silla de metal y se desplazó hasta llegar al lado del cuerpo semiconsciente de la pelirroja. Ella gimió con los ojos cerrados, intentando despertar de ese estado que la mantenía retenida. Él abofeteó ligeramente el rostro de la niña.

Ella abrió sus ojos azul cielo repentinamente, mirando en todas direcciones. Se encontró con el rostro de Albert y una ráfaga de recuerdos atravesaron su mente, concretamente las horribles vivencias pasadas. El ritmo del cardiograma aumentó, justo como el corazón de Claire lo hizo. Ella se apartó rápidamente de su secuestrador. Se levantó de la cama, desprendiéndose de la mascarilla de oxígeno y arrancándose sin ningún pudor la vía intravenosa que inyectaba el suero. Cayó al suelo por la falta de fuerzas, pero siguió retrocediendo hasta la esquina de la pared. Respiraba aceleradamente y sus instintos gritaban que corriera. La adrenalina tenía el control total de su sistema pese a estar débil aún.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Monstruo!

Él hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas y caminó hacia su posición. La chica se abrazó a sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza, poniéndose en posición de protección. El tirano la agarró por el antebrazo con un ademán brusco. La hizo levantar pese a que ella se retiraba de su toque. Intentó correr, pero él la mantenía bajo su control.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, no me toques!

La pelirroja se intentaba soltar frenéticamente, gritaba insultos, súplicas y órdenes. Estando en ese estado de nervios se debilitaría pronto. Quizás estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad ya que respiraba irregularmente. Si seguía así la estúpida niñata terminaría peor de lo que estaba.

-Obedece, no me quieres ver enfadado de verdad.

La estudiante dio un último tirón a su brazo, logrando liberarse de la mano enguantada de su secuestrador. Corrió hacia la puerta, mientras él agarró una jeringuilla llena de sedante.

La pelirroja forzó el pomo de la puerta hasta descubrir que el cerrojo era lo único que impedía su libertad. Consiguió abrir la salida hacia una ruta de escape por unos pasillos blancos. Justo cuando iba a empezar a correr, una aguja se clavó en la yugular de la menor Redfield. Ella levantó la mano hacia su escapatoria, pero fue demasiado tarde, la oscuridad la tragó. El líquido calmante corrió por las venas de Claire e hizo que cayera en un sueño profundo. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y la alzó. La devolvió a su lecho y apagó los monitores ya que estaba estabilizada.

Era momento de llevarla de vuelta, la había destrozado mentalmente, nunca más se sentiría segura… Pero había algo en su subconsciente que se lo impedía. No sabía lo que era o quizás solo estaba en negación y no quería admitir lo obvio.

Esperaría un poco más, no había prisa. Cuanto más esperase, más sufriría Chris.

La duda corroe, la mentira destruye y los secretos roban.

* * *

 _ **You poor, sweet, innocent thing; dry your eyes and testify.**_

 _ **You know you love to hate me; don't you, honey? I'm your sacrifice.**_

* * *

Piers Nivans era un joven que se había graduado en la academia militar, siguiendo los pasos de todos sus antepasados guerreros. Desde bien pequeño lo tenía claro, quería seguir los pasos de su padre. Había descubierto su habilidad con el rifle y lo habían aceptado como francotirador.

Hoy había terminado su primera semana de trabajo en la BSAA. Había conocido a su capitán, uno de los honorables fundadores de la organización. Chris Redfield era todo un ejemplo para él, lo admiraba. Sin embargo, estos días había estado con una actitud taciturna. Su hermana menor había desaparecido y eso llevaba a todos de cabeza. Sus carteles de desaparecida estaban colgados por todos lugares. Se trataba de una chica de no más de veinte años de edad y su belleza era impresionante. Ojos azules, sonrisa estelar y pelo rojo intenso. El capitán tenía una teoría sobre un secuestro de Umbrella, pero algunos lo tomaban por improbable. Sin embargo, Nivans no lo veía tan descabellado, y más habiendo escuchado los rumores de Albert Wesker y el hermano de la desaparecida.

Estaba caminando por el estacionamiento en dirección a su Jeep cuando vio algo sospechoso en el suelo. A lo lejos, en unas plazas de parking más apartadas, una cosa blanca y roja estaba tendida en el suelo, inmóvil.

El subordinado de Chris retrocedió sobre sus pasos y fue en dirección al misterioso objeto. Se acercó con cautela, pero no le hizo falta cernirse demasiado para ver qué se trataba de una persona inconsciente. Fue deprisa hacia allí porque corría peligro estando tirada en el aparcamiento, algún coche podría no verla. Se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inerte de la persona y le apartó la melena rojiza del cuello para tomarle el pulso. Le horrorizó ver que la piel de la garganta de la mujer estaba totalmente morada, con señales de asfixia y violencia.

Reflexionó. ¿Era pelirroja? No era posible…

Apartó la melena enmarañada del rostro y se encontró -nada más y nada menos- con Claire Redfield. Él hizo una mueca de asombro, aún incrédulo de haberse encontrado con la única familia restante de Chris. Su capitán estaría contento de ver que la había hallado viva, se sentiría orgulloso de él y quizás sería su hombre de confianza desde entonces.

Comprobó la respiración de la menor Redfield, era regular. Estaba totalmente maltratada y había señales de violencia. Eso haría poner furioso a Chris. Se compadeció por la jovenzuela de ojos verdemar, tantas semanas secuestrada para terminar de esta manera...

Alzó a la hermana de su capitán entre sus brazos, cuidadosamente. Le acomodó el batín de hospital para que no se descubriese y caminó de nuevo hacia el edificio.

Wesker observó la escena donde uno de los nuevos perritos falderos de su enemigo recogió a Claire. Había esperado mucho en dejarla ir y todo por una razón que al principio le costó admitir.

La hermana de su enemigo era su puente hacia la humanidad.

Sonaba irónico, quizás ella era la persona que más mal había tratado y de la forma más inhumana humillado, pero era la única a la que se había acercado en muchos meses. Se había estado poniendo excusas para no dejarla ir y mantenerla bajo su cautiverio. Pero después de la violación ya estaba demasiado martirizada y no se le dejaba acercar. Esos momentos con ella le ayudaron a recordar lo que era sentir el placer carnal. Los meses después de su traición fueron los más duros, se los pasó solo y sin compañía. Ningún militar ni subordinado le hablaba si no recibía órdenes. En cambio, con ella, volvió a sentir lo que tanto había extrañado.

De todas maneras, todo fue por placer personal. Y de paso mató dos pájaros de un tiro, tenía a la menor Redfield traumatizada y a Chris enfurecido, sintiéndose impotente por todo el dolor causado a su hermanita.

Ella fue la elegida como sacrificio para hacerle recordar a Chris Redfield que siempre sería un perdedor, su eterno rival.

* * *

 _ **You poor, sweet, innocent thing; dry your eyes and testify.**_

 _ **You know you live to break me, don't deny sweet sacrifice.**_

* * *

Sus manos finas frotaban su piel hasta tal punto que se quedaba enrojecida. Esas marcas no desaparecían, los moratones no habían hecho nada más que oscurecer y dejar a simple vista lo que ella quería que nadie supiera. Agarró una esponja y echó una generosa cantidad de jabón. Probó con frotar más fuerte por sus piernas y brazos, creando una espuma rojiza al mezclarse con la sangre. Ya hacía minutos que Claire se había encerrado en el baño de la habitación y se tallaba el cuerpo con la única finalidad de borrar lo que le hacía recordar lo sucedido durante su cautiverio.

-¿P-Porque? ¿Porque no desapareces?- Susurraba por lo bajo.

Había reventado las costras de tanto frotar, la sangre brotaba de los rasguños y las manchas oscuras le dolían cada vez que las tocaba. Ignorando el dolor, ella seguía rascando las lesiones en su dermis. Aumentó la fuerza hasta que no podía reprimir pequeños gimoteos.

Chris y Jill habían estado en todo momento con la pelirroja, sin dejar de vigilarla. Sin embargo, esa mañana habían tenido que atender algunos asuntos en la BSAA y tuvieron que irse. Durante su ausencia, la menor Redfield despertó, y fue cuando al verse las rojizas marcas en su cuerpo, decidió encerrarse en el baño con pestillo para poderse limpiar con privacidad.

La doctora Chambers se encontraba al otro lado del portón, dando golpes insistentes en la madera, intentando que su paciente abriera de una vez. El sonido del agua corriendo había alarmado a su hermano, que estaba dando vueltas como un tigre enjaulado por toda la enfermería.

-Claire, cariño, ábrenos.- Insistió una vez más la joven médico.

Esas súplicas eran inútiles, la superviviente de Raccoon City se encontraba en un lugar lejano, en su propio mundo, sola. Ni siquiera podía escuchar los gruñidos de su hermano y los suspiros de preocupación de Valentine, ella seguía con su interminable tarea.

El mayor de los hermanos estaba imaginando lo peor, ¿su hermana sería capaz de atentar contra su propia vida? No la había visto despierta desde que fue secuestrada y eso le traía de cabeza. Apartó a Rebecca de la entrada a los servicios y probó con llamar su atención. La muchacha había afirmado que ella había sido víctima de abusos sexuales y constantes golpes, nadie sabía de qué forma eso podría haber afectado a su psique.

-Claire-oso, abre por favor.- Probó Chris.

La menor de los hermanos reconoció la voz de su querido y único familiar que restaba. Ese mote la transportó a tiempos remotos, donde ellos dos solo eran infantes despreocupados, haciendo lo que cualquier par de hermanos haría en su edad, discutirse por simples tonterías sin importancia. Despertó de su trance y se colocó una bata de algodón que se encontraba colgada en uno de los colgadores de detrás de la puerta. Desatrancó el pestillo y tomó el pomo, abriendo lentamente.

La unidad médica de la BSAA se encargó de proporcionarle curas y atención médica a la hermana del capitán. Estaba ingresada en el pequeño hospital de la organización bajo la protección de la misma agencia. Nadie, excepto los agentes más cualificados sabían que ella estaba allí. Si se la encontraron tirada lo más probable fue que escapase de sus secuestradores. Sin embargo, descubrieron que en su sangre había sedante, pudieron afirmar que ella había sido dejada en las plazas de aparcamiento de la organización a propósito.

Chris nombró teniente del equipo Alpha a Nivans por el hallazgo de su hermana. Redfield obtuvo una gran sensación de alivio al saber que su hermana seguía viva, pero al verla en las condiciones que estaba, tuvo que pestañear dos veces para creer lo que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Su hermana salió del baño, cubierta solamente con un simple albornoz, empapada de arriba a abajo y aún con restos de jabón en su piel enrojecida. Chris no dudó en abrazarla con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Ella al principio quedó chocada por la acción tan impulsiva, pero se dejó envolver entre los únicos brazos que nunca la dañarían.

Jill y la doctora se quedaron en segundo plano, mirando con asombro lo que la paciente misma había causado en su propia superficie cutánea. Las heridas no sanaban, los parches, -que con anterioridad Chambers había colocado- fueron removidos por ella. Las actitudes compulsivas, los susurros repetitivos, el carácter introvertido… le haría falta mucha terapia a la chiquilla Redfield para que pudiera volver a ser la misma que fue en sus años de adolescencia.

-Lo siento Claire, te fallé.- Se disculpó su hermano, luchando por contener un par de lágrimas escurridizas.- Ese maldito pagará, lo prometo.

La mano de Chambers agarraba un sobre blanco con el resultado de unas pruebas de ADN. El mayor de los Redfield aún no sabía la conclusión de los análisis.

Ella había sido violada por Albert Wesker.

El crepúsculo hizo presencia en ese paisaje de otoño. El anochecer estaba por venir y las pesadillas no dejarían de perseguir a los dos hermanos, recordándoles los pesares, traiciones y noches fatídicas.

* * *

No sé que decir, me siento orgullosa de haberos traumado.

Si queréis leer más Weskerfield de mi autoría id a mi perfil. Dark Temptation está en proceso y las actualizaciones son regulares, también hay una secuela planeada.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


End file.
